


Super Soldier Sandwich

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky and (Y/N) throw a Party and Steve stays longer to help ‘clean up’.





	Super Soldier Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> AN - I apologize in advance for the mistakes I have made regarding drug use. I myself have no experience with it and have used descriptions of others for the story. Please do not take drugs, it rarely ends in a threesome with two super soldiers.  
> AN2 - This is the first time I've written a threesome and it's not as easy as you'd think. However, it is a lot of fun! The second part is hopefully ready on the weekend. Have fun!

A few days ago, Bucky and (Y/N) moved together to a small house on the outskirts. Nothing too big or too small, it was the perfect size for the two.  
It had a pretty backyard and even a medium size pool, perfect for relaxing on hot days. Today they had a full house.  
They kicked off a little party to inaugurate the house and invited all their Avengers colleagues and some Shield agents.

The evening was drawing to a close; it was already two o'clock and slowly but surely all their guests were going home.

(Y/N) and Bucky both stood at the front door and said goodbye to Tony and Pepper before they closed the door.  
(Y/N) leaned her back against the closed door and dropped her head back as a sigh left her lips. "I love these people; I really do but I'm glad they're gone now."

Bucky chuckled and trapped her between his body and the door. He leaned down and started kissing her neck as he mumbled against her skin.  
“You wanted this party; we could have inaugurated the house alone." He finished his sentence with a bit to her shoulder.

(Y/N)'s arms snaked around his neck and one of her hands trailed his long hair to pull his face towards hers. "And how would our private party have gone?"

"Oh, I had some ideas, and none of those ideas would have involved clothes." He grinned at her and let his hands wander from her hips, over her butt to her thighs before he picked her up.  
(Y/N) wrapped her legs around his waist and grinned as she leaned toward him and kissed him.  
She tugged at his hair a little, which pulled a grunt out of his throat and she took this moment to push her tongue into his mouth.

Just as the kisses and touches got more heated and Bucky began rubbing against her, they were interrupted by a coughing behind them.  
They both looked in the sound's direction and saw Steve standing at the end of the hall, his face red as a tomato as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
"You're kidding me." Bucky dropped his head against (Y/N)'s shoulder, his face twisted into a pout.

"Steve, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with Sam." Although she was confused that he was still there, her voice was gentle. "Well, I ... I thought I'd stay a bit and help clean up."

"Does it look like we're going to clean up now?" Bucky's tone was tougher than he had wanted, and (Y/N) slapped him on the back of the head for that.  
"Stop being such an ass." Bucky mumbled something incomprehensible against her neck and then let her back down onto the ground.

(Y/N) walked down the hall and past Steve toward the living room. "Then let's get rid of the mess, guys."

Bucky rolled his eyes annoyed and pretty obviously straightened his jeans before he also walked past Steve into the living room, on the way he slapped Steve in the back of the head and mumbled "punk" as he did.

With three people, it took about an hour to clear the remnants of the party, and when they were done, they sat in the living room drinking another beer.  
(Y/N) was sitting on the sofa with Bucky, her legs over his lap as his hand lay on her knee, occasionally stroking her leg.  
Steve sat opposite them on a two-seater and sipped his beer while Bucky told stories of their childhood together.

"... and then he puked. It was everywhere, and he even hit her shoes." (Y/N) laughed out loud and held her aching belly, which already hurt from the previous stories.  
"That's not fair, this hot dog was at least three weeks old, the same thing would have happened to you." Bucky just grinned at him and finished the rest of his beer.  
Steve rolled his eyes, a slight blush covering his neck and face as he got up to bring his bottle to the kitchen.

When he came back, he saw a small bag lying on the couch and picked it up, he squinted his eyes as he examined it.  
"Steven Grant Rogers! Did you bring drugs to my house? "(Y/N) looked at him reproachfully, her voice a confused and at the same astonished tone.

"No, of course not, that's not mine!" His eyes grew wide, and he dropped the little bag he still held in his hand on the table. "Wow, Steve, I'm really disappointed in you."  
(Y/N) bit the inside of her cheek to suppress the laughter and tried to look at him with an actually disappointed expression. Bucky just sat next to her and shook his head disapprovingly at Steve.

"Come on, guys, I ... I would never ... you know, I would never bring drugs, I don’t even know where to get them!" Steve stuttered and waved his hands nervously as he tried to make it clear that it was not his bag.

(Y/N) could not stand it anymore and started laughing again, almost falling off the couch if Bucky had not held her. Bucky's chest was also rumbling with laughter.  
"Calm down, punk. It's just a weed. No reason to freak out."

Steve gave him his best bitch face and dropped back onto the couch. Annoyed that (Y/N) was still giggling, he dropped his head back and ran a hand over his face.

"Ok, ok, I calmed down." Her face was red with laughter, her eyes glassy and her voice breathless. She dropped to the floor and slid over to the table to look at the package.

"Did not think any of the others actually smoked grass, what do we do with it?" She turned the packet in her hand as she waited for an answer.

“Throw it in the trash, what is there to think about?" Steve, dutiful as always. Once Captain America, always Captain America.

"Or... we could smoke it." Bucky looked at her with raised eyebrows, astonishment evident in his face. Steve, on the other hand, looked at her with his best disapproving dad look.

"Come on, don’t look at me like that, Steve. It will be fun. We could find out if the Super Soldier Serum prevents you from getting high. It's for science!" She had a wide, excited smile on her face.

Normally, (Y/N) would never even dream of taking drugs, but the alcohol running through her system made her loosener than usual.  
Bucky grinned broadly at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement. “I’m in. Let's do it." (Y/N) smiled happily at Bucky before her eyes turned back to Steve.

Steve looked from (Y/N) to Bucky and then back again. He was not convinced and they could see it clearly on his face.  
(Y/N) crawled over to him on the floor and thrust her lower lip out as she stopped between his spread legs.  
Bucky licked his lower lip when he had the perfect look on her ass as she crawled to his best friend.

She looked up at him with her best puppy look, eyes wide and pleading. "Please Steve. Do it for me?" Steve gritted his teeth and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
If she just stopped looking at him like that, then maybe he could say "no" to her, but the picture of her between his legs... she looked like an angel with her pleading wide eyes ... He would probably say "yes" to anything she asked him.

"Fine..." He gave himself beaten, and he did not regret it when the excited squeal of (Y/N) sounded in his ears. She clapped her hands briefly before crawling back to the table, Steve's eyes falling on her ass.  
Bucky saw where his eyes were fixed and winked at him grinning when their eyes met. Steve blushed a bit and turned his gaze to (Y/N), who just opened the bag and began to twist a joint.

"Looks like you have a lot of practice, doll." Commented Bucky when he saw how skillfully she completed the joint. "I’m good with my hands.” A dirty smirk spread on Bucky’s face.  
“Oh, I know Doll.”

When she was done, she sat down on the couch next to Bucky and pulled a lighter from her pocket. She put the joint between her lips and lit it.  
She took a draft and inhaled deeply before she blew it out and handed the cigarette to Bucky.  
When it was Steve's turn, he hesitated for a moment, but then decided to go through with it. He coughed a bit and handed it back to (Y/N).

After a while, it became clear that both Steve and Bucky could get high. All three had red, dilated eyes and (Y/N) giggled uncontrollably as Bucky began to kiss her neck.  
His kisses were hungry and the way he pulled (Y/N) onto his lap suggested that the grass made him even hornier than he had been before.  
He grabbed her butt with one hand and pressed her against him as his metal hand reached into her hair and made sure she could not pull her head away as he pressed his lips onto hers.

All the while Steve sat opposite them on the two-seater and let his eyes wander around the room, completely unaware of what was ahead of him.  
He looked a little lost until a moan from (Y/N) tore him out of his trance, his eyes snapped in the sound's direction and his mouth opened slightly as he watched the two, his head tilted to the side.

Steve watched as (Y/N) raised her arms over her head so Bucky could take her shirt off. She met Bucky halfway and kissed him heatedly, her hips rocking down against his.  
A cold and a warm hand wandered over her torso, over her ribs and cupped her breast. A shiver ran down her spine when he squeezed them.  
Bucky broke the kiss when he remembered Steve was still there. He grinned at him over (Y/N)'s shoulder and whispered in her ear. 

"Remember how we talked about inviting Steve into the bedroom?" She nodded and pressed her breasts harder into his hands.  
"Now is the perfect time. Why don't you go over and find out if he wants to join?" (Y/N) whimpered at the thought and got off of his lap.  
She turned and dropped to her knees before crawling to the blond soldier again, this time though, it was with a different intention.

Steve swallowed hard as she crawled between his legs, her hands gripping his knees and stroking up toward his thighs.  
He gripped the cushions on both of his sides, his hands were twitching with the urge to touch her.  
His eyes dropped to her bra clad chest, and it took every ounce of his self-control to not throw her onto the couch and have his way with her.

One of (Y/N)'s hands moved across his stomach to his chest and she bit her lip as she felt his muscles working under his skin.  
She gripped the fabric of his way too tight shirt and tugged him down to her until their noses were touching. His eyes dropped to her lips as she spoke.  
"Do you want this, Steve? Do you want me?" Her voice was quiet and silky and she waited patiently for an answer.

Steve's eyes went to Bucky to watch his reaction, but he just leaned back with a grin, his arms spread across the back of the couch he was sitting on.  
(Y/N)'s thumb traced his lower lip and pulled it down slightly, Steve's eyes snapping back to her. 

"Yes." He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a messy kiss. Their teeth knocked together at one point but neither of them cared.  
He pulled her up and onto his lap without breaking the kiss. His hands stroked up her side, feeling the soft skin there before they dropped down to her ass, squeezing it which caused (Y/N) to sigh against his soft lips.  
It felt different from when she was with Bucky but she wouldn't complain.

(Y/N)'s hands went into his perfect blond hair and she tried to tug his head back to gain some control over the kiss but there was no use in it, Steve wouldn't let her.  
He slapped her ass as a warning, but was only met with a whimper of the girl above him. 

He spanked her again, harder this time, and (Y/N) broke the kiss for a much louder moan as her hips bucked against his. Steve licked his lips and a dirty grin spread on his lips.  
A grin she'd often seen on Bucky, but not once on Steve. It almost looked out of place on his usually so composed face, but damn it, it only made her hornier.

"You like it when your pretty little ass gets spanked, huh?" She was still rubbing against him as he spoke, trying to get some friction. A needy whimper escaped (Y/N)'s lips as Steve stopped her movements with one hand on her hip. "I want an answer, darling."

The hand around her hip tightened. His voice was hard, as if he was talking about an imminent mission while wearing one of his suits.  
"Yes, Captain. I love it when you spank my ass." An animal-like groan erupted from his throat at the mention of his title.  
He kissed her hard before he got up, still holding her in his arms, and dropped her on the couch next to Bucky.

Steve turned her around, so she had to face her boyfriend and pulled her up on her hands and knees. (Y/N) licked her lip in anticipation when Steve tugged her Jeans down, exposing her panty clad bottom to him.  
He groaned at the sight and stroked over one of her cheeks. "Can't wait to see this pretty little ass all red with my handprints." So he was an ass man. Interesting.

A grin spread on (Y/N)'s face at the thought but it was soon replaced with a look of pure pleasure as the sound of another hit echoed through the room.  
Without her pants as a barrier it stung even more than before, but the pornographic moan that tumbled from between her lips told everyone nearby how much she liked it.  
The next blow sent her forward, and she braced herself on Bucky's thigh to not fall face first into his crotch.

Bucky just chuckled deeply and cupped her cheek after the next blow. "Having fun, doll?" Because he sure as hell did. He liked to watch how his best friend handled his girlfriend, even though he was surprised that Steve was so dominant. Bucky thought Steve would be more on the soft side and let (Y/N) lead, but apparently, he was wrong.

(Y/N) just nodded hastily and wiggled her ass at Steve, trying to persuade him to give her more but Bucky had other plans and made her get up and stand in front of the couch.  
Steve frowned at Bucky. "I wasn't finished yet." Bucky smirked and pulled him down to sit beside him. “Don’t worry. You'll like what comes next."  
His next words were directed at the girl in front of them. "Take off your pants."

(Y/N) did as she was told and wiggled her Jeans down the rest of the way before she kicked them to the side. Her hands twitched at her sides, nervousness and excitement shot through her body.  
She would be lying if she said that she was not at least a bit intimidated by these two mountains of muscles in front of her. 

The two super soldiers sat with their legs spread wide on the couch and eyed her up and down. Steve clenched his jaw when his eyes fell on the little wet spot on her panties.

Bucky licked his lip as he made her come closer with a gesture of his finger, but he stopped her with a raised hand when she stepped closer. "On your knees, doll." 

Instantly, (Y/N) dropped down to the floor and crawled between his spread legs. She sat back on her legs, clasped her hands in her lap and looked up at Bucky as she waited for further instructions.  
Steve's arousal only grew as he watched her. "Shit, she's so obedient."

Bucky chuckled and stroked through (Y/N)'s hair. “She is. You're my good girl, aren't you?" (Y/N) smiled broadly, pride shining in her eyes as she nodded.  
"Yes, daddy." Steve's head fell back against the backrest as a groan sounded from his throat. He was sure (Y/N) would be the death of him.

Bucky merely smirked at the pet name and cupped her jaw before he leaned down to kiss her softly. He stayed close when he broke the kiss, their lips still touching as he spoke his next words.  
"Want to make daddy and your captain feel good?" (Y/N) nodded and tried to steal another kiss but Bucky just leaned back against the couch and gestured to his belt. "You know what to do then.”

Immediately her hands went to the waistband of his pants. Her hands were shaking as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Bucky lifted his hips to help her taking his pants and boxer off.  
A heavy sigh left his lips as his achingly hard cock was freed from its confines. It lightly slapped his stomach, a bit of pre-cum already gathered at its tip.  
(Y/N) knew better than to touch him right away and waited with her hands on his thighs until he said something: “You can touch.”

She didn’t need more encouragement and gripped the base of his cock. Her tongue darted out to lick the salty pre-cum from his tip. She hummed at the taste and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking gently.  
Bucky grunted and put his metal hand on her head, not yet guiding, just resting it there as he let (Y/N) set her own pace for now. 

Bucky’s eyes briefly fell to Steve. He was breathing heavily as he watched how Bucky’s cock disappeared into the warmth of (Y/N)’s mouth, how she circled his tip and the hand not holding his base  
cupped his balls to squeeze them gently. Bucky’s eyes closed with a heavy groan when (Y/N) took him deeper, letting him hit the back of her throat.  
His hands twisted into her hair and he lifted her up from him. Another groan left his throat as he saw a string of salvia still connected her lips to his cock. 

He stroked her cheek with his free hand and gazed at her watery eyes. “Don’t forget your manners, babygirl. The Captain is our guest. You don’t want to let him wait, do you?” 

“No, Daddy.” She shook her head and after Bucky dismissed her with a tilt of his head, she quickly slipped between Steve’s legs and tugged his pants and boxer down.  
A needy whine left her lips when his cock sprung free, standing proud and just begging to be sucked. She eyed him hungrily and licked her lips.  
“Ask nicely, babygirl.” Bucky’s deep voice sounded, her eyes snapping up to Steve’s at the sound.

“Please, Captain, may I suck your cock?” Steve grunted in the back of his throat, it’s a deep sound that send a shiver down (Y/N)’s spine. He was sure he would explode at any moment.  
Her eyes were big and pleading as she looked up at him, innocence written over her face. “You want to suck my cock?” Teasing, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself slowly, his fist getting tighter on the way up. Moaning breathlessly, (Y/N) scooted closer and lay her cheek against his thigh, watching every of his movements closely. “Yes, please.” She knew she was begging, but she didn’t care.

Steve bit his lip and smirked at the desperation in her voice. He put his hand in her hair and guided her mouth to his cock. As if it has a live on its own, (Y/N)’s tongue darted out as Steve rubbed his tip over her lips.  
She moaned as his musky flavor hit her taste buds, it’s definitely different from Bucky’s but, once again, she wouldn’t complain.

As soon as Steve was satisfied with how his pre-cum was smeared over her lips, he let her take over. “Go on. It’s all yours.”  
He gestured to his crotch and chuckled at her enthusiasm as she took his length into her hand and stroked him, trying to get used to his size and girth though it wasn’t that different from Bucky’s.  
Once she found a slow but steady pace, her tongue came into play; kitten-licking the head, her tongue lightly dipped into his slit to catch a drop of his salty essence. 

She moaned around the head of his cock, sending vibrations through him which caused his hips to buck upwards. (Y/N) gagged when his cock suddenly hit the back of her throat but it didn’t bother her that much, she just took him out of her mouth to catch her breath before she licked a broad stripe up his length, suckling his tip as soon as she reached it.

A breathless groan reached her ears, but instead of Steve, it was Bucky. She glanced over at him and saw how he stroked himself to the image of her on her knees, sucking off his best friend.  
His eyes were dark and trained on her mouth, stretched around the cock that doesn’t belong to him. 

Another moan left (Y/N) as she watched her boyfriend. This shouldn’t turn her on as much as it did, but damnit, her panties were soaked by now.  
She rubbed her thighs together in hope to get some friction on her aching clit but she soon realized it wasn’t enough and sneaked one of her hands between her legs and into her underwear.  
The moment her fingers touched her clit, a loud moan tore its way out of her throat and was muffled against Steve’s cock. The vibration of it caused him to groan and his eyes closed as he threw his head back.

Bucky squinted his eyes at (Y/N). As he saw what she was doing, he grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her panties.  
A disappointed whine left her lips as she was yanked away from between Steve’s legs and landed on Bucky’s lap.  
The blond soldier watched with a puzzled expression as he wrapped his metal hand around her throat. His eyes were hard as he stared at her. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” (Y/N) sat on his lap as if she was frozen, the hand around her neck tightened when she didn’t answer, her own hand flying to his wrist.  
“Did I?” Bucky’s voice was dangerously low. (Y/N) knew she needed to answer or else her punishment would be even worse than it already would be.

“No, Daddy.” Her voice was hoarse; she could barely talk because of the grip he had on her. “Right, I didn’t. Now tell me, why do you disobey me? I thought you were my good girl?”  
(Y/N)’s eyes went wide at the disappointment in his voice and eyes. “I… I just want you so bad.” His hand loosened a little at her words, his thumb drew soothing circles on her neck.  
“I’m sor…” She was interrupted by a finger pressed to her lips. 

"Shh… It's okay, babygirl. I'll let it go this one time because we have a guest and because it's a new situation, but I don’t want to see this again. Got it?"

“Yes, daddy. I’m sorry.” Bucky smiled and cupped her face instead of her throat to pull her in for a soft kiss, tongues tangling together as (Y/N) sighed against his lips.  
He kept her face close to his when he broke the kiss, lips touching as he spoke. "Since you made us feel so good, what do you say if we return the favor?"  
The eager nod was enough of an answer for Bucky. His hands wandered over her back to the clasp of her bra, snapping it open he threw it away before he cupped them in his hands.

After one more kiss Bucky’s soft lips travelled over her jaw and neck. A mewling-like sound erupted from (Y/N)’s lips as he found her sweet spot and sucked a mark there, soothing the sting with his tongue.  
She arched her back when his lips travelled further down to the top of her breasts. 

“Prettiest tits I’ve ever seen...” He murmured right before he sucked her nipple into his mouth. (Y/N)’s hands went into his hair and she lightly tugged on it as he bit down onto her nipple before he let go of it with a `pop`.  
Bucky turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest and spread her legs wide, one of his arms was wrapped around her waist, preventing her from moving too much.

Steve groaned loudly at the sight. A slight blush and her soaked panties the only thing covering her from his hungry eyes. “What do you say Steve? Want a taste of my sweet girl?” 

“Fuck, yes!” He didn’t need to be asked twice and instantly dropped to his knees, right between her open legs, his eyes were fixed on the wet spot on her panties.  
But no matter how much he wanted her juices to fill his mouth he didn’t touch her until she gave her consent. Bucky pressed his lips against (Y/N)’s ear.  
“Do you want this, babygirl? Want your Captain to eat your little pussy?”

“Shit… Yes! Please, Ste..Captain! Please, eat my pussy!” Both men chuckled at the pure want in her voice. Steve’s hands moved up her legs and ripped her panties from her body.  
Patience is a virtue he didn’t seem to possess, at least not in this moment. 

An animal-like groan tumbled from Steve’s lips when he saw her glistening pussy right in front of him, begging him to dive right in, but he mustered up enough control over his needs to tease her a little first.  
He began kissing up her left leg, starting at the inside of her knees. (Y/N) began to tremble as he reached her thigh, which was sticky with her arousal, but Bucky tightened his arm around her waist so she couldn’t move. 

A frustrated whine left her lips when instead of giving her what she wanted, he started to give her right leg equal attention. He nipped at her thigh and licked the juncture of her thigh, totally ignoring her aching pussy.  
(Y/N) bucked her hips up, hoping to get closer to Steve’s hot mouth but she was stopped from Bucky’s arm. He even dared to chuckle at her misery!

“Come on, Stevie. Look at her, she’s desperate!” Steve lifted his eyes to her face, a smirk tugged at his lips at her wrecked appearance; chest heaving in anticipation, eyes wide and pleading.

“You’re right. She’s been so good, she deserves a reward.” Eyes staying on hers, he slowly got closer to her pussy until he was eye level.  
His eyes dropped down and his breath grew ragged as her smell hit his nose. Not able to wait any longer, he darted his tongue out and licked a broad stripe up her folds, bumping her clit in the process. 

Both (Y/N) and Steve moaned loudly at the first contact of his wet muscle on her most sensitive parts. Out of instinct, (Y/N) tried to close her legs, the pleasure almost too much to bear but Bucky held her open with his legs. 

“Fuck, (Y/N). You’re completely soaked.” He dove right back in, not holding back this time. Tongue drawing different patterns on her clit, he soon pressed one of his fingers against her opening, not yet entering, just teasing.  
He growled as one of (Y/N)’s hands gripped his hair, holding him against her in fear he would suddenly stop and let her unsatisfied. 

Two fingers entered her and made her jump slightly at the sting. Her ass rubbed against Bucky’s cock, which was trapped between their bodies.  
He groaned against her ear, his free hand wandered up to squeeze her breast. “Does this feel good, babygirl? Feels good how he fucks your tight cunt while he sucks your pretty little clit?”  
His voice was breathy in her ear. Bucky seemed to enjoy this as much as (Y/N) did, his cock leaked pre-cum on her back.

Too far gone for an actual answer her only response was another moan as Steve suddenly pulled his fingers out of her only to push his tongue inside. His fingers went to her clit, rubbing figure eights on it.  
“Yeah, I bet you love this. I can see how you soak Steve’s face with your juices.” Her thighs began to shake.  
The pleasure Steve was giving her and Bucky’s gravelly voice whispering dirty words in her ear almost pushed her over the edge. She just needed a little more.

Slowly, very slowly Bucky’s metal hand slid up her body. He knew what she needed to fall apart instantly.  
“You’re close, aren’t you? I can see it. I want you to cum for us. Cum all over Stevie’s mouth, he’s waiting for it. Be a good girl and give him what he wants.” 

Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head and as soon as Bucky’s hand was wrapped around her throat, an earth-shattering orgasm shot through her. Her thighs were trembling, her walls clenching and unclenching.  
Steve moaned in the back of his throat as she pulled at his strands and her juices hit his tongue. The vibration of it send shock waves through her body and she tried to close her legs but Steve grabbed her thighs with both of his hand and held her open. He didn’t stop! Not even as (Y/N) trashed uncontrollably and tried to wiggle away, the pleasure too much on her sensitive cunt.

The obscene sound of how he slurped everything she offered filled the room alongside her moans which quickly turned to little yelps as he once again suckled on her clit.  
He tried to coax another orgasm out of her and it didn’t take long until it crashed down on her. 

Bucky murmured comforting words into her ear as she came down from her second orgasm, his hand dropped from her throat and stroked her stomach, trying to calm her.  
“You’re doing so good, babygirl. So beautiful when you cum like this.” He pressed little kisses to her shoulder and neck, everywhere he could reach.

Steve lifted his head from between her legs, his face glistening with her juices as a dirty smirk pulled at his lips. He was proud of himself; it was written on his face. “You’re delicious, darling.”  
Still kneeling between her legs, he leaned over her slightly to press his lips against hers. (Y/N) moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. 

“Oh yes. My pretty girl has the most delicious pussy. Can’t get enough of it.” To the surprise of both of them, Bucky tugged Steve’s face to himself and pressed his tongue into his mouth to get a taste himself.  
Steve froze for a moment, his body went stiff. 

He wasn’t sure what to do at first, he had never kissed a man before but on the other hand… it’s not that different from kissing a girl, right? And besides that, he had already tried drugs today AND he’s about to have a threesome with his best friend so why not kiss him too? 

(Y/N)’s jaw slacked as she watched their tongues tangle, Bucky groaned at the taste of Steve’s tongue and tugged at his hair to get a better angle, making the blond soldier moan too.  
(Y/N) quickly memorized the scene in front of her for later purpose. 

She whimpered as they broke the kiss. She would have been content with watching them the rest of the night, but as soon as Bucky withdrew his head he pulled her in for a quick but intense kiss.  
“Let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we


End file.
